


a gentle, warm feeling

by sunsetgray



Series: Warm and Soft [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Cat Dave Strider, Cat Dirk Strider, Dog Jake English, Dog John Egbert, M/M, Meet-Cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetgray/pseuds/sunsetgray
Summary: Dave is only a kitten when his owners bring in two stray dogs to foster. Dave quickly gains interest in one of the black shepard puppies.
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider, John Egbert & Dave Strider, John Egbert/Dave Strider
Series: Warm and Soft [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786591
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	a gentle, warm feeling

You’ve been napping the whole day away, like usual. Your white fluffy paws covering your red vibrant eyes.  You yawn and stretch. You’re perched up on the very top of the book shelf. You like how the sunlight reaches the top of the shelf around this time of day.  You take in a few more moments of rest in the warmth before you even think about getting up.

You hear someone stepping through the halls. It’s almost dinner time.  You’re gonna wait and see what Miss Lalonde does before you get up though, you think she’s coming into this room anyway.  You hear a set of familiar footsteps. Rose must be back too! You let out a small pur, not one that she can hear though. You never let Rose hear you pur, you have to play it cool around her, but you love her company.  


You always lay on the small girls homework and you love to scratch up her notepads that she uses to play therapist. She tells you a lot that her old cat never used to get in the way of her important work.

You hear Rose complain from down the hall "moooom. Why do I have to keep them in my room!?"

"It's only for an hour, little miss." Miss Lalonde tells her. "I have to run to the store and buy food for them… also something for us. There’s **_nothing_ **to eat in the house.” Miss Lalonde complained. 

Rose and Miss Lalonde walk into the room. Rose's mom has a large box in her hands. 

Miss Lalonde kisses her daughter on the top of her head as she tells the ten year old girl, “and it’s not forever anyway, when these cuties get bigger than we can find them real forever homes.”

“You said that about the cats and then we ended up keeping them." Rose pouts at her mom. "Mom, I don’t wanna pick up after the dogs.”

“Well… you might have to help me out a little, little missy.” Rose's mom pouts back.  


“I can feed them and brush them and make sure they have water, but I don’t want to walk them.” Rose puts her foot down.  


“Can you let them outside then?" Rose's mom asks her.  


"Where?" Rose asks, "in the backyard?"

"Where else?" Rose's mom sets the box down on the ground as she laughs.

“Mom. We don’t have a fence. They’ll run off into the woods!”

"I mean you take them outside on a leash, honey." Rose's mom opens up the box. You stand up tall and try to get a better look at what's inside.

“I can! But I’m not going to pick up after them.” Rose crosses her arms as she says, “that’s that.”

“But you clean the cats litter box." Rose's mom stops trying to open up the box, she's more focused on Rose. "How is that any different?”

“Because it’s litter and it goes in a scooper and not in a bag **in my hand!”** Rose is keeping her arms crossed.  


“Oh… hm… well we can figure something out.” Rose's mom sighs.  


“Why not just let them go and we don’t pick it up? No one lives out here anyway. It’ll fertilize the woods.” Rose suggests.  


"But if I step in it with my heels- and the yard might start to smell. Girly, we can talk about this later.” Rose's mom sighs again. "First lets deal with the pups."

"Fine." Rose groans and rolls her eyes.

"Rose, can you grab the bowl I just bought and fill it with water?"

"Fine, mom." Rose groans.

"And make sure you wash it out first."

"I know, mom!" 

Rose walks out the door and her mom starts opening up the box. She talks into it saying. "aw you little guys are still sleepy? How about I get you into a real bed."

You know one word she said _bed._ You look over at the little bed that she placed in the middle of Rose's room today in the morning. You thought that was for you or Dirk. Dirk said he wanted it and he started rubbing his head all over it so it smelt like him.

Rose's mom is picking up to really whiny creatures. You've never seen anything like them before. They look bigger than you though, so you're kinda scared. Rose's mom just put one down in Dirk's bed! You better go tell him, he's not gonna be happy about this. 

You rush over to where you last saw your brother.

You meowed for him. 

Dirk knocked over a wooden wizard statue off a shelf in the hall. It was his was of saying where he was. You hoped up.  You found him laying down on his belly, eyes closed. He was taking one of his usual naps. He didn’t want to deal with you at the moment. Like you even carried, you were just hear to warn him.  


You jumped up and started smacking his side lightly with your paw. He needs to get up to see this.  You poke him again and suddenly there is a loud sound coming from Rose’s room. Sounds like an animal crying.  


Dirk hissed. He ran towards the sound and you followed after him. When you got into the room Rose was already back and t here were two little black animals on Dirk's bed instead of just the one.  


“Oh, looks like someone wants to meet the puppies!” Rose's mom smiled when she saw the two of you come in.  


Dirk steps in past Roxy and over to the puppies. One of the puppies noticed and happily ran up to start smelling Dirk. It's tail was wagging around. Dirk lifted up his paw and smacked him without using his claws. The puppy gave dirk a big lick.  


Dirk never lets _you_ clean him and you're his brother. Dirk has to be furious right about now. 

Dirk hissed and lifted up his tail as a warning not to do that again. The puppy didn’t care, the black tiny pup just knelt down and wagged his tail. He thought it was like a fun game!

“Oh, the kittens might not like them.” Rose said as she watched you finish walking in. “Maybe we shouldn’t have them interact yet…”

You walked over to the other puppy. You’ve never seen anything that’s ever looked like this before. He’s about your size and smaller than the other dog. He has blue eyes. You can't see colors very strongly cause you're a cat, but you can tell that they are very blue and very pretty. 

You sit down and start licking your paw. You watch what the puppy does, he’s just bouncing around and happily whining at the sight of you. You like it. You think it’s funny. 

The little black puppy licked you and wagged his tail. You lightly smacked him in the nose just like Dirk did to the other dog. The dog licked you again. You tapped him again. John gave you a loud bark, like nothing you’ve ever heard before.

“Aw! He wants to play with Dave!” Miss Lalonde settles down and sits besides you two. She starts scratching the back of the puppies head. “aw, you already have a new friend! Maybe you can show him your new toy and he’ll wanna play with you!”

“Mom. Dogs and cats don’t play the same.”

“You don’t know, maybe they can play ball together somehow. Let’s give them a chance.” Miss Lalonde started looking around for something. You don't know what.  


“Yeah. Well while you’re doing that I’m taking Dirk outside before he scratches Jake's eyes out."

"Honey. I told you not to name them, you'll get attached."

"Oh, I'm not attached to Jake or John." Rose sighs as she picks up Dirk and pets him. "I'm a cat person." She mumbles as she walks away and closes the door.

Rose's mom found what she was looking for. She showed you and both of the puppies a small little tennis ball. Rose's mom squeezed it and it makes a loud _squeak._ You don't like the sound, but the puppies go wild for it. 

Both of them are panting and jumping around. You lick your paw as you watch. Rose's mom throws it and both the dogs take after it. The dog that Rose called Jake caught the ball. Rose's mom keeps making kissy noises at Jake as he chews on it. "Come here. Bring me the ball."

Rose's mom keeps calling him over until he comes over with the ball in his mouth, but he just sits down next to her and starts chewing it again. Rose's mom sighs and goes back to trying to take the ball. "I know you're teething but don't you wanna play?"

John is panting, he's jumping around like he really wants to play but Jake is chewing on his toy. You walk over and pat John again to get his attention. John looks at you and you walk over to your shelf. You hop up and find your own toy. It's a small ball and it has feathers on it, but you think John will like playing with it, so you push it down to the floor. John picks it up in his mouth and he starts shaking his head around. You guess he likes it cause he's jumping around again. You lay down and watch John run around in circles till he drops the toy and starts barking at it. You jump down and start smacking the toy around, showing John how to play with it right. John jumps around some more and watches you play till he picks it up again and starts shaking it. You two take turns for a while. You didn't even know that Rose's mom was watching you till she starts giggling with he phone in her hand. You know she's recording you, you heard the thing play back sounds of John barking and the toys bell jingling. John rushes up to her and tilts his head. He doesn't understand how the small box in her hands is making sounds that sound just like his barking. You don't understand either, you think it's just human magic. Like how humans can just get water from the silver thingy and turn lights on and off. 

You're gonna have to show John the ropes of how things work around here.

You still don't understand everything yourself cause you're just a kitten, but you're gonna have to teach him the ins and outs of this place. He seems like a nice puppy and a good friend so you're happy to show him not to get on Dirk's bad side and how to sneak out of the house. That's gonna have to wait though. You wanna take another well deserved nap after all that excitement. You lay down on the floor and right away John lays down next to you. John rests his head on top of you. He's heavy, but you let him cause he's nice and warm.


End file.
